Effects Of A Saints Love
by Ms Poison Ivey
Summary: Eve Shepard is near homeless and needs to find a real way to live other then begging on the streets. Johnny Gat is a funny, crazy, reckless, and ruthless killer. Gat has never cared about following anybody rules, only his own,"To never fall in love again". So why does he find him self breaking that one rule when he meets a near homeless, smart, and hot-headed Shepard.
1. Stilwater

**-Hello...WOW!...Am finally starting my first chapter story, I want to thank "KrystylShy" for the pairing idea and review on my last story. I will try to always update and post as soon as I'm done writing, But I would love reviews on this first chapter, if this story pairing and it's plot were a HIT or MISS...**

* * *

**Effects Of A Saints Love**

**Word Count: 2,932**

**Pairing: Female Shepard (Eve Shepard) and Johnny Gat**

**Rated: M for violence, language, alcohol usage, **_**SEX**_**, etc**

**Summary: This story takes place in the early life of Shepard (If you have played Mass effect, you will know that making Shepard a Earthborn gives her a tough history on earth with gangs and violence. In this case the gang Shepard happens to come face to face with is The Third Street Saints.) Eve Shepherd is near homeless and needs to find a real way to live other than begging on the streets. She knows that if she keeps going down this path her future will be as dark as her past. Johnny Gat is a funny, crazy, reckless, and ruthless killer. He has never really belonged any gang, till Dex showed him the Saints way. Gat has never cared about following anybody rules, only his own,"To never fall in love again". So why does he find himself breaking that one rule when he meets a homeless, smart, and hot-headed Shepard.**

**Other notes: Eve is 17 and I made Johnny about 24. Also Aisha may or may not be a bad guy in this story am not sure, I am sure however that when Johnny's POV comes into play they will not be together. Leave any reviews on whether Aisha should be a bad guy. The time line for Mass effect is really a pre-Mass effect and am making it the start of the Saints Row 1 game time line.(Also I do not own any rights to Mass effect or Saints row, only the rights to this story and its plot)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Shepard point of view)**

"It's raining again...Great" I mumbled, pulling my hoodie tighter around me. I set out walking as far from the orphanage for the day as my feet would carry me. Another day of dealing with the pains in my stomach and the pain in my head, from lack of sleep maybe...but the loud crying coming from the other children was also to blame. I knew they were crying for the same reason I would be leaving in a few days, the hunger and beatings had gotten far worse at the orphanage, when the funding had started to go dry 9 years ago. I had learned when I was young, the best thing to do was to leave in the morning when the cry's would start and only come home when I knew my own would not add to them.

To make sure of this I had to start out on a long walk to the park. The park in Stilwater was just like rest of Stilwater...A dump. The swings were rusted, the slide had been flipped over and made into a makeshift shelter for the permanent homeless living there. The whole place was a crap hole, but even gang members would give over a small amount of credits to the sad-faced homeless. I was happy I had saved up when I was younger for an omni-tool, most people in Stilwater had went out their way to buy this tech. Maybe because it's harder to sell credits than cash, in less of course you knew how to hack into omni-tools. _Man I wish I could learn how to do that._

The reason it was such a big deal that Stilwater had accepted omni-tools _or any tech for that matter _was because Stilwater had never seemed to care that the rest of the world _and universe _were living in a newer upgraded future. Stilwater had refused to upgrade to the new age of flying cars and spaceports. Nope they didn't want to move on, and you could see that just by looking at the city. Unlike other city's closer, our sky was clear of flying cars and ships, are cars were still on the ground and any ships you saw were still at dock in the far side of Stilwater. So yes, omni-tools were the most upgraded tech you would/could find in Stilwater.

Aliens were also very rare to find in Stilwater, if you saw an alien in Stilwater they were mostly likely in a gang or they worked for C-Sec, neither was good. When the world first came in contact with aliens, humans were welcomed with nothing more than wars, as it turned out humans were looked down upon, as nothing more a joke really. Due to the wars we fought against each other and the state of our tech, they thought we were much weaker. Most alien race's thought are fighting with each other just proved that we were not ready to match them in space, but when the time came humans were able to hold our own on earth. After the wars more fighting broke out between humans, and we went back to being the joke of the galaxy.

The laughing-stock, or not. It was only a few years after 'The first contact wars' were over that earth had been transformed into a new space aged world, are wins in the wars proved that we were ready to join the other alien race's in space. Still there were few places like Stilwater who had refused to give up their 'old fashion ways'.

"Ha, old fashion ways, this place is a dump" I said, almost yelling the last part.

Looking around Stilwater you could see just what I meant. The streets of Stilwater were filled with none too nice reckless drivers, there was not a day that had gone by in Stilwater that someone was not killed in the streets, always by a car. _Well almost always._ At night the sidewalks of Stilwater were covered with pimps, whores, drug dealers, and gang members. During the day most of the whores left, scared of getting picked up by C-Sec. The drug dealers would only move into the corners of shops and the dark alleyways, but still the gang members stayed, day and night, flying their colors. Walking on the wrong side of town, flying the wrong colors could get you killed with in minutes in Stilwater. Looking around, the buildings almost matched the rest of the city, some had been cleaned up when C-Sec had moved in. If it was not for the few C-Sec that were still brave enough to patrol Stilwater, the sides of those buildings would still be colored to match the gangs who 'owned' them.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw two C-Sec Turians pulling aside a homeless Quarian. Man, if there was one thing Stilwater had a lot of it was the homeless, that was one thing in Stilwater where it didn't matter if you were alien or not. I stopped, taking a minute to watch the scene unfold. Seeing aliens was not as rare as it was years ago any more, as to when I was a kid. When I was 11 years old seeing C-Sec on the streets was a nothing more than a joke told from gang to gang. Most of the C-Sec sent to Stilwater back then were old or very young, and just looking for an easy job. As more gangs started letting in more aliens, C-Sec started cracking down more. Maybe they thought with more aliens around they would start to get dirty C-Sec. _Ha, well more dirty C-Sec. It's not as if most of them already don't turn a blind eye to most of crime here._ The homeless are the ones who are mostly picked on now.

I almost laughed when one of the C-Sec Turian's turned to meet my gaze, he gave me a once over look before turning off, probably thinking busting me was not worth his time.

"Of course we're not worth it" I said scornfully. None of us really were worth the time it would take to catch us, they would only find us again later on, on the same street, doing the same crime. I had seen a lot of the kids in the orphanage run away, only to be bought back hours later by C-Sec.

I started walking again after they had pushed the Quarian into the back-seat of their car. I turned my gaze to the company I had failed to notice forming around me. I held in my sigh, it was getting darker out now. After the sky would lose its shine is when the few brave C-Sec that still patrolled, would pack up in their cars and head off. That was the time when the whores and drug deals made their faces known again. Looking around before this the few people on the sidewalks, were the homeless _they never left_, pimps _who never left either_, a few C-Sec hiding around, and the few in-between normal people living in Stilwater. If you looked around now, the sidewalks had a clear divide. The hoes spent the nights walking around the same corners, up and down, but not walking too far out of sight of their corner pimp. The little tags that still lived on the walls told you who's part of town it was:Los Carnales, Westside Rollerz, or Vice Kings. I already knew this part of town belonged to the Vice Kings, but if the tags didn't tell you then the gang members with the yellow bandanas and gear would. If you were to walk closer am sure you would be able to make out their tattoos, I know at least one of them would have Kings on it, or maybe just a crown. I had starting to see those on a few of their whores.

Shaking my head, I pushed faster towards the park. I mean it's not as if I don't get why they're fighting, but still if I was seen out on the street alone they would be sure to try to recruit me for some part of their gang. With my size the job I would get wouldn't be a good one, so I pushed faster, with my head down. _They will think i'm weird like half the people in this city, but they will leave me alone._

* * *

When I finally got to the park, the street lights, _well the one's that still worked_, were on. I sat on one of the few open benches, the others had already been filled with the sleeping homeless or whores and one of their many nightly customers. I looked away from that scene. _I can't really judge_ I thought, _at this rate that could be me in a year or so._

I looked down into the small purse I keep in the pocket of my hoodie. There was not much anything inside, just two human nutrient bars, a small pocket-book with few numbers, and a mirror. I took out the mirror and stared into my face.

I have a mocha type skin, which is outlined by my long black hair, growing up with a lot of other kids means very little hair cuts. My eyes are hazel, but some of the other kids at the orphanage swear they turn a dark brown when i'm pissed off, but I've never seen that. My nose was what some called a 'button nose', and right under where my very small lips. I guess my face matched my child like size. At 17, am 4'7ft maybe 4'9ft. If I had to guess my weight, I knew it would be under what was 'normal' for other girls my age.

I sighed, and curled into a ball on the bench. The moans of other customers being to be cared too, were getting louder, _it's going to be a long night._

* * *

**(Johnny Gat point of view)**

"Where's is this guy Dex?" Sitting on this dirty ass church step was making my ass hurt. "I don't have all damn day."

Dex looked over at me and laughed. "Ya I know, but you need to learn how to shut up and wait."

"I been waiting twenty minutes Dex, is this guy coming or not?" I really didn't need this shit, and I didn't have the time for it. Sitting here waiting for some asshole who thinks he is clean up the row and the rest of Stilwater. _Give me a break. _If you ask me the only gang that needs to get the hell out of Stilwater is the Vice Kings. First King moves in and he does not even clean out all of The Carnales, I guess King and the Lopez's have some deal or they at least know to stay off each others sides of town. Then he goes and let the Rollerz move in, _the Rollerz are a fucking joke_. Driving around Stilwater is almost even more crazier now, with the Rollerz racing around 24/7. There cars suck ass anyway, blue tint with neon blue underglow. Seeing that shit around Stilwater makes me sick, _They could have at least picked a better fucking color. _It was already enough that Stilwater was painted yellow and red, but now BLUE. I know in places like Stilwater there has to be a gang running shit, but three gangs in this small ass city is way too many. _And now this asshole wants to add another._

The Carnales are not going anywhere, with their crazy ass enforcer Manuel they could give King a real run for his money with that crazy son of a bitch. When the VK's did go after The Carnales, Manuel survived five if their drive-byes. It would take one really bad ass gang to get rid of the Lopez family, and a-hell of guns of course. This guy Julius is one crazy son of a bitch, but if he is going after the Vice Kings, I want in.

King doesn't even know what's going on in his gang any more. From what I heard from Tanya's whores, Tanya's been fucking anybody in the VK's to get what she wants. Tanya is now in between fucking Tony Green and Warren Williams, I think Warren must be the one that's on the low. Tanya never shows her face when she is pushing for money with out her lap bitch Tony, and I guess she does not want to lose that power that she has over him and gets from him by riding his dick.

See Tanya's club has not been making money like it use to, The Carnales have more whores than the VK's had to start with. And with the Rollers trying to push their way into the game, they're bring in even more. King never really wanted to get in to the drugs and whores game, he said that was the type of shit that made gangs hated by the city. Well, in any new city's ya, but not in Stilwater. No in Stilwater it's all about which gangs can give you the best: Whores, Drugs, protection, and now due to the Rollers, Cars.

So of course when King didn't want to get into that part of the game, Warren stepped in behind Kings back and with Tanya's help and did it for him. King has his head to far up the white boys in power asses, he doesn't pay any mind to them. _That shit could really come around to kick his_ _ass_. I mean, I know its good to be on their side, the VK's rarely get busted for the dumb shit other gangs do. I really think all of those C-Sec Turians are just pissed off that cause that dexro Turian food shit must taste like ass seeing as no humans were willing to sell real alien food when they could sell paste and Turain nutrient bars for half price. Even the aliens working in the gangs had to eat that shit.

"Julius called, he said he will be here soon" _Ya and by soon am sure he means when ever the fuck he wants to get here. I mean it's not like we have sat here forever already._

_"_Whatever Dex, if he is not here soon am walking my ass over to Freckle Bitches" I really need it to take my mind off the VK's. If I keep thinking about them I was going to start thinking about Aisha, and I didn't want to go there, not yet.

* * *

**-Ok, sooo what you think? Review plz and I will have another Ch. out soon. Because I really didn't want to make this one too long I didn't go into what's happening with Johnny and Aisha, but they are not together. I don't really know how to write Johnny's POV cause his mind is so out there and a little crazy. So tell me what you think, bye.**


	2. Valencia

**Effects Of A Saints Love**

**Word Count: 2,777**

**Pairing: Female Shepard (Eve Shepard) and Johnny Gat**

**Rated: M for violence, language, alcohol usage, **_**SEX**_**, etc**

**Other Notes: So like I said last time, I** **don't really want to make these story's too long yet. Plus Johnny's POV was a little hard to write, so for now am going to just do more Shepard POV with small Johnny POV's.(Also I do not own any rights to Mass effect or Saints row, only the rights to this story and plot)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Shepard point of view)**

"$13.46, not bad."

It really wasn't, thinking back to the times when I couldn't even get home before some assholes grazed me and hacked my credits, in Stilwater it was always best to keep a distance from everyone. The people of Stilwater were not that smart and you could easy fool some idiot out of their creds, but if you got close enough to them, they would hack the shit out of yours.

I was sitting in my room now. _Well if you can call a room with 7 other kids packed in it your own._ I let out a huff, "_beggars can't be choses Eve". _I still can remember one of caretakers of the orphanage telling me this when I was little.

Thinking about it more she had been the only nice caretaker who had ever worked here. Ya, what she said was mean as fuck, but back then I had never even tried to step out of the orphanage. When she said that to me I really started to think about what would happen to me should I stay here till they kicked me out with nothing more than a few 100 creds. I never knew what happened, or had even thought about what happened to the kids that left the orphanage. I was only 6 the first time I saw a kid get kicked out of the orphanage, the kids living here rarely left on their own.

There were some like me who couldn't wait to leave, but they never planned their life after the orphanage. They left and ended up either: In a gang, On a corner, Or homeless...Which soon enough lead to death. It was the same with the kids who were not ready to leave, but at least they knew what was in store for them.

My plan wasn't much, but at least I had one. So far I had saved about $1154.67 creds, it wasn't much and without any schooling getting a job would be a bitch. If I stayed on the streets in till I could lock down some type of job, then getting a place to stay would be a cakewalk. The people of Stilwater really didn't see age as important. If you were 16 and wanted a beer and you weren't an alien, you could buy it anywhere in Stilwater. I think most stores jacked up their prices for aliens. Just because no one stared at them for too long any more didn't mean life was easy for them in Stilwater. When the gangs started letting aliens in, just like the gangs themselves, they were picked by race. The Carnales are primarily made up of Hispanics and Caucasian humans, and now they had Batarians. The Westside Rollerz are mostly Asian-Americans and Caucasians, they added Salarains so they could put them to work on their tech and cars. The Vice Kings didn't have as many aliens as the other gangs, mainly because King didn't really trust aliens to begin with. They did have a lot of Asari whores working for them, but that was something that all the gangs shared.

I knew that if I couldn't lock down a job I would need to pick a gang. It would be the only income I would be able you get with turning my self in a whore. If I joined the Rollerz my pay would be high, but they would make me into one of their racers or maybe a spy. The Rollerz are always getting into shit with the other gangs because one of them finds a Rollerz spy in their gang. I knew if the other gangs found me they would leave me for dead or they would beat the shit out of me for information. Also being a woman in the Rollerz of any gang for that matter, would mean a lot of hard work to get respect. I didn't really mind the work but I knew even then due to my size I wouldn't be seen as a threat. _Maybe that could be_ _a good thing? _Shaking my head I started to think of the pros and cons of joining the Carnales. Earning respect in the Carnales would be even harder, their women were suppose to know their place, which was at the bottom of the food chain. The women in the Carnales were really just whores that knew how to hold a gun and take orders. I mean there were some women that were very high up, but they only got that way but either having a body count over 100 or marrying their way into the gang. I had never killed, which at the age of 17, and living in Stilwater, was a big deal. I had however, fought with a few people on the street who had tried to hack my creds or grip my ass. _Killing couldn't be that different_ _right_? Joining the Vice Kings wasn't as bad as the others, if I could prove myself in my first fight then I would earn respect for a few months, then I would be expected to do it again.

I sighed. From my place on the top of my bunk bed I could see the other kids and teens that lived in the room had started walking in side, to their bunks. I didn't know any of their names, if I started to care for anyone else here I was going to have a lot of guilt on my mind when I left. I said anyone else because 7 years ago I took a 3-year-old Quarian under my wing. It wasn't rare to see alien kids without a home in Stilwater, but they were mostly Asari, Batarians, and a few Turians. There were maybe 60 kids living in the orphanage, and 27 of them were alien.

When I first saw Valencia she was shaking in her bed. I didn't know much about Quarians back then but it was easy to tell that there was a problem with her enviro-suit.

No matter how much money the orphanage got, with 60 kids and almost half of them alien, the money was always tight here. So that meant dexo-paste for the Turians and crap human food for the rest of us. Valencia was the only Quarian living at the orphanage and even though she could eat the dexo-paste, it wasn't cleaned the way Quarians needed it.

I had never paid any attention to any of the other kids before, I mostly ate, slept, and spent the rest of my time reading what little books the orphanage owned. The books they owned were mostly old info packs about alien races, from the days when humans had first came in contact with aliens. The packs were mostly right, but all they were about the biology, law, and the military way of aliens. Those were the only things that were important to the human government at the time.

So when I saw Valencia shaking is wasn't to hard to piece together that once again the orphanage had cut cost for her suit. I also was able to find out pretty fast what the real problem was. What ever her suit was made out of, was not the real deal and had been very easy to rip. Also her mask also didn't filter the air that was coming in like it was supposed to. It turned out her mask had run out of clean air, and the air coming from her suit was unclean. I think the doctors had said that even just a few more minutes with the unclean air coming into her suit and she would have choked to death.

The head caretaker had not been too happy about needing to buy Valencia a new suit, but a dead kid on their daily papers wouldn't look good. If it got out to C-Sec _which it would, it's not like they don't already like to stick their heads in our business _then C-Sec would have to do an up and down search. I wouldn't mind seeing half of the caretakers go, but then it would be C-Sec looking after us till more were found. And I needed to make sure a I spent every day till my 17 birthday getting more money. I was going to be coming back for Valencia once I could lock down a place to sleep and a job. And speak of the devil...

"Hey mom." Valencias voice didn't have the humm that other Quarians had, maybe it was due to her suit being a little older they the ones that were used throughout the universe.

"Hey little blue, how was your day." I looked up from my hands to come face to face with Valencias light blue mask. Her whole suit was a mix of colors, but the main color that covered her sides, arms, and hood was blue. Down the middle it was a dark pink with small lines and spots of purple.

"Fine." she spoke in a soft voice. She crawled over to the side of my legs and laid her head on my lap. I knew when I left in the mornings Valencia would find a spot in the back yard with a few books and sit there till I came back just before dark. It was the only thing I wanted her to do when I was gone, it wasn't really safe for Valencia to be around others. Her suit couldn't handle to many germs in one room. And the other kids her weren't exactly happy that Valencia got a little more attention than they did. I didn't really get where they were coming from, I mean Valencia would die without new suits. She still had to eat the same crap paste we all did, even though it was making her immune system develop worse than it already would on its own. But that really didn't matter to the other kids, they hated seeing Valencia leave the orphanage, only to back later with a new suit. Valencia already had to wear her suit till they were as tight as a second skin and the face of her mask was pushed against it so much so that she spoke in mutters.

"Really?" I asked pulling her closer, and rubbing her arm.

"Ya, a few of the other kids keep staring, but I don't think any of them wanted to come over and say or do anything after what happened last time." I knew she was talking about the last time I had seen one of the other kids put their hands on her.

About 5 days ago, I was about to leave for the day and I had walked back into the room only to find two Asaris pushing her back and forth between them. I had only meant to yell at them, but when one of them went to pull her mask off, I lost my shit.

That day ended in both of those Asari needing a hell of a lot of medi-gel. I went with out dinner for the fight which was fine with me because I needed the time to wash. I had broken 3 fingers and my hands were covered in cuts, I had their purple blood covering my hands along with my blood. The next day I couldn't do my normal outside job _begging is a job, _so I sat with Valencia, nursing my fingers.

I learned that it was a common thing for Valencia to be pushed and bullied, sometimes even beaten. I wanted to kill both of those Asari when I learned this, but as soon as she told me her reason for not telling me was due to the fact that she didn't want me kicked out, I almost cried. She knew I needed the little time I had left here _which I did. _I had almost 7 months until my birthday and before then I really needed to look around for jobs and homes. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Well, that's nothing new I guess, but Valencia please tell me if I need to kick anyones asses." Valencias mind was so messed up more than the rest of us. She had gone through the years of seeing doctors and them being none too nice. That bullying had to have gone on for years before I found out about it. I wanted so badly to ask about everything that had happen that I didn't know about. I knew however that Valencia wouldn't be the one to tell me, and if I ask the other kids I might kill a few of them for just standing by. I sighed and leaned my head back.

"Did you want me to go to my bed." Valencia had slept in my bed for almost 2 years now. The moans and cries coming from the other children at night was something we were both use too. I however hadn't know about the nightmares that Valencia had almost every night until one if the other kids woke me up telling me to 'Shut her up'. The only thing she ever told me about the dreams was that she had them every night and some were worse than the last. After that night Valencia always slept in my bed, she must have felt how pissed I was feeling now and wanted to give me my space.

"No, it's fine little blue. My mind was just off on its own for a bit, and the thoughts weren't too nice." I didn't want her to feel bad because ever since she had started sleeping by my side ,I had lost sleep. It was something I had grown use to, waking up in the middle of the night because she was kicking me or crying in my ear.

"Just go to sleep, blue." I slid down with my arm around her till we were both laying down.

"Night mom." She had called me mom ever since I started taking care of her, I loved and hated it at times. I didn't really know why I loved hearing her say that, I guess it was the feeling I got. It felt like the feeling you would get when you did 1000 good deeds at once. But although I had told her almost 100 times not to call me 'mom' when others were in range. If the other kids heard her and they waited till I was gone, they could say a lot of fucked up shit to her, and I really didn't want any more damage done to her mind.

"Ya, night blue."

* * *

**-What did you think of the last-minute Valencia? I didn't want Eve to be alone and I thought V might make her a little more caring. The next Ch. is going to be a skip in time. Plz review. Also later in this story I will be adding one person from either Mass Effect 1-3 or Saints Row 2-4.**

**-1. Carlos-He will be a new member with Eve and maybe act as a fall on guy, if Gat is acting up.**

**-2. Kinzie-She will be a spy for C-Sec just like Troy, but Kinzie will turn dirty for the Saints.**

**-3. Garrus-He will act as a young C-Sec, who is in love with Eve and is trying to get her on the right path.**

**-4. Kal'Reegar-He comes to Stilwater for his pilgrmage, he meets Valencia and falls in love, but has to deal with Eve when he wants to take Valencia back to the Flotilla.**

**-Plz review or PM on who you would like to see most in the story.**


	3. Dark past, Bright futrue

**Effects Of A Saints Love**

**Word Count: 2,740**

**Pairing: Female Shepard (Eve Shepard) and Johnny Gat**

**Rated: M for violence, language, alcohol usage, SEX, talk of almost Rape, etc**

**Other Notes**_**: **_**When I talk about places in Stilwater I might be a little off on who is in control of them at the time. Am trying to mix Mass Effect future with old Saints Row, so even though I said this storyline is taking place in the Saints Row 1, you might see some places from the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Saints Row. Just PM if it bugs you. Also yes, I know that in the game history it says that Shepard joined when she came of age but, am thinking for this story or any others after it, Shepard will join around 21-23.(Also I do not own any rights to Mass effect or Saints row, only the rights to this story and plot)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Shepard point of view)**

**7 Months later...A day before Eve's birthday...**

"Valencia you really need to get breakfast, I can pack the rest." She hadn't left my side all day. I think that she thought that the first chance I got, I was going to leave and never come back for her.

"Umm, I really don't...It's..." Valencias voice took on a very soft tone, almost a pleading manner.

"Blue, its ok. Am still going to be here when you get back. And am still going to tuck you in tonight." I had already got the small 400 creds the orphanage gave all the 18 year olds when they left. But I wasn't going to leave in till Valencia was asleep.

The last 7 months have been a blessing and a little bit of a curse. I had found a very, very small apartment in Rebadeaux, the Red light district. The problem was the orphanage being in the Row.

The apartment wasn't move in ready but it had only cost me about 800 creds. Putting some furniture in would cost me about 600 if I wanted the kind that would last longer than a week. I had only made and saved 350 creds in the last 7 months. I would be left with around 280 creds...The bright side to that crap storm, were the two jobs I had gotten.

Both jobs were in Rebadeaux, the first was at a Theater named 'Peep This Theater'. I would be working there in cleaning, bathrooms, floors, and the concession stand. I was working there in the afternoons from 12-3:30, only weekdays. I would be working my other job only on weekends at night from 8-12:30. I would be working at Tee'N'Ay..._Yes, I mean the strip club Tee N'Ay..._I wouldn't be striping, _Thank god _my job is to help the girls with outfits and makeup. I was hoping for a bartending job when I went in but the bartender working there 'Barry' said he wouldn't have 'C-Sec busting my place up because he had a young bartender'.

They weren't the best jobs, but not a lot of people were hiring in Rebadeaux, and I didn't want to be far from Valencia. So each job was only a 10-29 minute walk from the apartment.

I was going to start both jobs next week, but this week was all about getting the apartment ready. The apartment itself was small but nice, which by looking from the outside was a big surprise.

When you walked into the apartment you would be right in the kitchen and dining room, the whole house had light tan walls and the flooring was a light wood. When the front door was closed you would be able to see the other door to your left, which was the bathroom. The bathroom itself was nice, the floor in the bathroom was a cheap ceramic tile, with the same tan walls. But there was a shower/bath which had move around room. The sink had nice counter space and next to it was the toilet. Also a plus, was the washer/dryer that was in a room inside the bathroom. Leaving there and walking back out to the kitchen/dining room, a little farther was the living room and bedroom. There was no wall between the two, so once you were in the living room all you had to do was turn your head to the left to see where the bed would be. In the bedroom area off to the side there was a small closet, not a walk in, but I didn't have a lot of clothing anyway and neither did Valencia.

There were only two downsides to the place, One: The wall to the right in the living and bedroom area was all glass windows. Two: The place was not ready for any Quarain to move into.

The windows, as big as they were would be a spotted by any criminal passing through. _And living in Stilwater..._.I would need to tent them and make sure they could take more than a few bullets. Because people did it all the time in Stilwater, the cost wouldn't be much, maybe about 100 creds.

Unfortunately, that would only leave me with about 150 creds to make sure the apartment was ready for Valencia. The bathroom would need the most work seeing as it would be the only place where she would be able to remove her suit. For her to able to do that I needed to upgrade the shower to a self-cleaning and air locked space. The toilet would need work to, not as much, but work none the less. The last bit of work on the apartment was not needed but I wanted it.

The whole apartment would be getting a new air and water system. This way Valencia could at least drink and breath without getting sick.

I wanted those things for her. I wanted those things and more but it would be a weeks pay before I would be able to get half of them. That meant that right now the orphanage _no matter how much of a shit hole it is_ was the best place for her. The food wasn't the best and the kids would be assholes when I was gone, but in till I could earn the money I needed, and make sure I was able to care for us both, she would have to stay put. I sighed, I hadn't told Valencia yet and I knew when I did, it would break her heart.

I moved the two small travel bags I had packed to the end of my bed and sat next to them. Waiting for Valencia made me start to really think of what a few weeks here alone could do to her.

I didn't have someone looking out for me when I was a kid, and had I not started leaving for half the day I might have had it worst than I am. My earliest memories were from age 7-9, they were fuzz but I could recall some of them as clear as day. I had started leaving when I was around 10 and I had very few memories before that.

The clearest memories I had before that were only a few of the best and worst. Like the first time I fought in the orphanage. O_ver what I wasn't as lucky to remember. _I remembered that the fight itself on my part wasn't much of a battle, seeing as I was only around 7. I think the orphanage had just gotten new children, and unlike the rest of us who were born here or had been here from a very young age these kids were almost 16.

I can guess that the fight might have started over something, like them over stepping into my space of maybe they had been just pushing me around. I don't remember the cause, but I do remember the fight itself-starting when I bit one of the teens. After that its a blur of punches and kicks _mainly to my side _and a few slaps and hair pools. _Those to the head._

After the fight I had 4 broken ribs, hand prints on my face, and more than a few strands of hair missing. The 4 teens who had handed me the ass kicking only one of them had a bite mark to show for the whole fight. So naturally when the they told the head caretaker that I had bitten one of them, it was me who had gotten the punishment, which had been a weeks worth of cleaning the bathrooms. The 4 teens only had to do two days of cleaning up after dinner, which they made me do.

Weeks after it had been done I was still working my ass off for those 4 assholes. I think back then I was just happy that they had all been female. I'd seen a lot of boys at the orphanage take ownership of girls. Those things mostly ended in a baby being born or if the girl had the guts to fight, it ended in a beating.

Two of the teens were Asari, Sapphira and Violetta. Violetta was the oldest of the group and she was also the one a bit. I remember her skin had been a mud purple that looked a lot like vomit, with black coal eyes to match. Her voice had been very deep and it worked on making her threats more real. She didn't make me clean her things like the others did, she had more fun beating me and covering my arms in bite marks. Sapphira was the second oldest and was a light blue like most Asari, her voice was also a normal Asari pitch. She must have been Violettas girlfriend, or she that at least thought she was, Because whenever Violetta took her fun a little to fun and would try to touch me, it was always Sapphira who stopped her. But she still gave me the same treatment Violetta did. _Well, almost the same..._

The other two were a female Human and Turian. Araminta, the Turian and Octavia, the Human. Octavia was the youngest of the group and it showed. Her small frame made sure that if she ever spoke out to any of the others, she would get the shit kicked out of her. She had short black hair with dark brown eyes. I think the home she came from before the orphanage must have been hell because she was covered in scars. Octavia didn't like giving me jobs like the rest of them, but she sure as hell didn't mind kicking my ass when they wanted to.

Araminta had been the worst and because of that, her face would be something I would never forget. Her skin was a light gray and rough-looking like most Turains, her voice also carried the same humz. Her eyes as big as jewels, but they didn't carry the same beauty. She didn't have any face markings, which was common for most Turians in the orphanage. Unlike them, Araminta carried hate with her because of that. Her mom and dad had both been fighting in the Human and Turian wars, and once she found out my dad had as well, her hate for me grew. She loved to strip me down till I had nothing on and beat me till my whole body was covered black, blue, and purple. Her hits would always start out of the blue, she'd walk around me spitting out whatever mean, rude, disgusting things she could think of. Most of what she said was about my father, my look, or my race all together, was disgusting. She would call me anything that popped into her head, anything that she thought would hurt me, and it always did. Afterwards when she was tired of beating me or insulting me, she would rip what ever under cloth I had on. She never raped me, but she got a lot closer than Violetta ever did. No one was ever than to stop her, but she didn't really need it because Araminta hated me, she just wanted to get so close then stop and make sure to tell me how that would be as far as anyone would ever want to go.

The best memories I had been the day they all left, the day they were kicked out like the rest. In the weeks before they weren't as worried about me, as they were worrying about what they would do after words when they had to leave.

The second best day of my life came 2 years after they left, when I found out they were all dead. I was so happy the day they had to leave because I finally felt like I had a chance. Violetta, Octavia, Sapphira, and Araminta had joined gangs the minute they left the orphanage and 2 years later they were dead. I was walking around the park, it had been a slow day, not a lot of people walked through the park everyday and when that happened I could go home with 2 creds or none. I had taken a break and sat in small patch of grass, when I heard the sound of voices and people running. They were shouting calling out for everybody to run back to base and lay low. I watched as a group of 4-5 humans and one alien ducked into the park. They were talking in low voices and didn't seem to know that I was there, or they just didn't care. From the looks of it, they were all dressed in red and 1 or 2 of them were hurt pretty bad, but they didn't seem care about that because they were talking very fast and low about the people who were left behind. I heard one of them say that they had left too many behind and Hector was going to be pissed.

I didn't know what gang they had all joined, but my hopes were high because I knew that these fight between the gangs killed off a third of the people in each gang.

That day I stayed out till dark by the Tv stores watching for any news. In Stilwater if any gang body's were left on the street, which happened almost everyday, the only time any gang picked up their dead members was when that person had someone in their crew who cared about them enough to go back and risk jail by C-Sec to get their body. Those were small chances and they never really happened because it was some unspoken rule in every gang, never get too attached to anyone who had the chance of not being there tomorrow.

So when the body's were found by C-Sec after all the fighting was over, they would take pictures of the body's and put them on the news that very night. I sat by the TVs and waited. The reporter didn't give any type of story _I doubt she or any C-Sec knew the real story anyway, _she only did the whole so sad story then showed the pictures along with a names they knew.

When their pictures popped up one by one I thought I would start dancing, but as soon as they started to move on to the others and I knew it wasn't a joke, tears were pouring down my face before I could even gather my thoughts.

_"Am free."_

* * *

-**I didn't know how to end this chapter soo this seem the best way. Make sure to PM or review about who you would like to see from the games in this story, Carlos, Garrus, Kal'Reegar, or Kinzie.**

-**Violetta: A form of the name Violet, this name means "the color purple."**

**-Araminta: This name was created by combining the names Arabella and Aminta.**

**-Sapphira: This is another form of the name Sapphire, and is a jewel name indicating the birthstone for September.**

**-Octavia: The feminine version of the name Octavius, this Latin name means "eighth."**


	4. Leaving

**Effects Of A Saints Love**

**Word Count: 2,346**

**Pairing: Female Shepard (Eve Shepard) and Johnny Gat**

**Rated: M for violence, language, alcohol usage, SEX, etc**

**Other Notes: I would like to state that this story is a Johnny and Shepard story. The choices I gave for comeback characters and their roles will not change the pairing. I don't like to write about cheaters but some of my story's might have them, but don't worry those unlucky people will get their satisfaction. If you don't like cheaters, just like with the smutt/lemons I write, there will be a warning at the head of the chapter.(Also I do not own any rights to Mass effect or Saints row, only the rights to this story and its plot)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 (Shepard point of view)**

"Little blue, please talk to me." My voice was shaky and had come back to the room 10 minutes ago and it took me 5 minutes to explain why she wouldn't be coming with me tonight.

She had yet to say anything, or even move for that matter. I was starting to worry that I might have broken her heart. I had started by listing off what was wrong with the apartment first, and the things that it still needed. That had been the worst idea because I had unknowingly made it sound like she was making life harder for me.

"Blue, You're going to be ok. Am going to try to come and see you 4 times a week. It should really only take a month to earn the money. Little blue?" My voice was barely a whisper now. She didn't do this often, but sometimes when another kid or person got to close, it would pull her into a shock like state. The state she was in now was a little different, she wasn't shaking and she wasn't breathing heavily, but she still had that distance in her body.

"Ok." Her voice was more than sad, it sounded as if she was close to tears.

Valencia never cried, I never let her, one small sign of weakness was all it would take for a person to tear to her apart.

"Little blue, you know I don't mind taking care of you." I really didn't, Valencia had yet to understand care of Valencia made me feel like I had some type of family, rather it was the role of the mother or big sister. Valencia grew up with no one really looking after her, just like the rest of us, but Valencia grew up weak. Sick as she was all the time meant that she was an easy target, not only physically but mentally. The little I had found out about her before I took her under my wing lead me to think that her childhood hadn't been as physical bad, but much worse mentally.

"Am the reason your creds are going to waste..." I cut her off.

"No, my creds are going to make sure that you are safe and that you have a chance to get out of here." I didn't have a record and neither did Valencia, but only she had the chance of making something of herself off world. At least that's what I wanted to believe.

"We...we are going to get out of here...right mom?"

I never would be able to see Valencias face, to study it, and right now I was happy with that. Because I knew that without that mask on her face was likely to be soften into a mask of sadness, with eyes that would have tears ready to pour out.

"I don't know yet Blue, there is a lot of space out there and you could really make something of yourself...on your own." I tried to keep of voice clear of sobs, but I couldn't stop the gasp of air.

In truth, Valencia really didn't have much of a chance on her own. A Quarian who wasn't born in the Migrant Fleet was looked at as even more of an outsider, and to top that off she was born on Earth. At least if Valencia had been born in the Maigrant Fleet she would have a last name, friends, and know more about her people than the x-net could tell her. But she wasn't, she was born on Earth...I didn't know if Quarians had anything against humans, but had become the new laughing-stock only a few years after 'The First Contact Wars' with them losing their home world to the Geth. You would think that after that fuck up that would put them in the same place with us,...at the bottom. But it didn't, they lost their place in the council and were looked at as the bottom of the food chain, but if they were the bottom then we were the dirt under them.

Valencia also couldn't speak a lick of the Quarian language, she knew more Human slang then any other language. She could also speak some of the old languages like: spanish and french. Which is much worse. She didn't know much about tech, she could hack into anyones creds, She didn't know how to fight and didn't like to for that matter. And due to the way she grew up, with old suits, unclean food, and living in Stilwater equals unclean air. She now was also weaker than her own people...No, she didn't have much of a chance.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Come on little blue, I have to go soon and you need to get to bed." I wasn't even late but I knew she would stay up for a few hours thinking about what I said.

"Am not tired. What time will you be back, again?" Her voice was stronger now, a little off, but stronger.

"Late blue, late." I tried to study her reaction but she didn't move or say anything back, only a nod and she was off to her bunk.

"Uhhh..blue" I rubbed my hand through my hair before dropping my bag and walking over to her bed. I sat down and started to rub a hand on her back, I couldn't think of anything to say.

What could I say, 'Hey Blue, am working like a dog to support both of us and I don't even think either one us is going to make it off world.' Nope, way to mean.

"Blue...I...I have to go." I leaned down to press a kiss to her mask before getting back up. I walked over to my bags, picked them up and headed towards the door. I wanted to feel the quick push and pull of Valencia running towards me, but as I stepped out of the door fame I only felt the quick rush of it closing behind me.

I let out a heavy sigh before swinging my bag over my arm and walked down the hall, passed every room, and out the front door.

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

I was just starting to wonder how long Asari could really go at it when my omni tool beeped, telling me I had a new text. I was glad when I read the text to find out that another co-worker had not showed up and I would be needn't in a few hours.

I pulled the small tight-fitting jacket off the edge of my bed and walked towards and out the front door, leaving the moans of my upstairs neighbors behind.

I didn't bother putting my hoodie up, the weather outside wasn't bad and at 1:00 AM, the only people out around my house in Rebadeaux were whores, who weren't allowed to leave their corners unless they were getting into some strangers car. So even though this city would never feel safe, now was a good as time as any to walk around.

Tee'N'Ay wasn't that far my apartment, only a few blocks away, but I wouldn't be needed for another hour so I took my time walking around.

There are a lot of sex stores around the apartment buildings, each one was different, some were poorly cover up store for the glory holes in the back. Others were more like sad sex/peep show stores. Your are more likely to catch a sickness then leave happy. The girls and guys working there only got paid in tips and the money that owners gave them for keeping quiet.

The neon pink/purple lights passed me by, as did the women standing below them. Some made cat calls, a few even tried to grab my ass. I shook my head, the only thing those girls wanted from me was my creds, afterwards they would drug me and bring me home to their pimp. I sighed, No, not all of them were like that but the ones that weren't were sad, broken, and lost girls looking for something to take the their minds off of their own fucked up past. You could trust more when they were high, rather than when they were in one of their pissed off moods.

I was so stuck in my inner thoughts that the pasting stores and buildings next to me didn't my eye, and before I knew it I was in front of Tee'N'Ay. The whores in front were standing up straighter and I knew each of their pimps couldn't be far. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I walked in. That would be another thing I wouldn't be able to handle, being told what to do and how to do to. For gods sake those women are selling their bodies for the lowest prices picked by their pimps, and each one trying to out each other.

I pushed open one the heavy-set doors and was greeted to the crap club music Tee N'Ay always played. Even if Stilwater didn't match the rest of the universe with tech, we did try to match their customs. We were by no means the first choice in a travel plan, but if any poor Aliens did 'Gance' our small city at least they could feel at home with our crap music, 'imported' whores, and Alien sex diseases that most Alien whores in Stilwater had.

I pasted the white and black desk that held two light purple skinned 'dancers'. I nodded as I pasted them and then turned to enter the front of the club. Walking in I could tell why the owner called me in, the club was PACKED.

More packed than ever, you couldn't make out any of the bottoms to the sages and some of the girls were doing small dances on each other on the side sages, the ones without poles and before tonight didn't have chairs near them. Now most of the chairs were being used for lap dances and others some of the girls were using to perform on.

I tried to think of anything that could be happening tonight that would pack the club, but nothing came to mind. I shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't about to look a gift in the mouth.

I started to push past the groups of horny men and women standing around the sages a few even dancing by their self. I walked past the bar and waved 'Hi' to Barry as I did. I walked up the few steps that were on the side of the back sage and walked into the dressing room.

The dressing room was in a even more crazed state than outside. Nipple covers, small and big bras, thongs, and even a few sex toys girls used when performing were all about the room. The chairs most girls sat in and waited to be called were now gone, either pushed to the side of the room or taken outside.

I tried to look around to see if any of the girls looked like they needed help, but most of them were just slapping on whatever small amount of makeup they could find and leaving half-dressed. I guess if they could talk anyone out there into buying a lap dance it wouldn't matter what they were dressed as, because all too soon it would end up on the floor.

I settled for picking up the things on the floor around me, throwing them into the small ben labeled 'WASH' by the door.

20 minutes later and the floor and room is spotless of underwears, sex toys, and most of the girls were now outside danceing. The few who remained asked me to run and get things like make-up, nipple covers, and some of the drugs many of them had hidden in their lockers. Others only seemed to want me to tie the back of their outfits or my opinion on which shade of lipstick.

Afterwards they would run out hoping to trick some poor guy out of his creds for the night, And more would follow in after them. This is the way the rest of night went.

* * *

-**Hey, if you did catch the note on the next chapter and came back to reread this one, Thank you. I re did this because after looking at the word count I was sad to see how little the time I put into this chapter, so I added about 800 more. You are still going to see the Saints soon but I thought it would be cool to see one of her jobs and what she does. So if you already read this chapter and didn't review plz feel free to do so, and if you had yet to read this and have no clue as to what am talking about...Still review. Bye**


End file.
